Silence
by DoctorcommaThe
Summary: When Naruto Uzumaki, Heir to the Uzumaki inc. Fortune is kidnapped four months previous. Leon and Kiba head out to rescue him. When the Heir is recovered he's been changed beyond recognition. Merely a mute blonde who was chained in a basement by Itachi Uchiha, who's company Rivals Uzumaki Inc. (Self Insert, different 'Sexual' partners.. Love and bunch of Holiday Lovin')
1. Chapter 1

Okay.. So like... It's like Resi.. plus Naruto... Plus me... SELF INSERT! XDDDDDDDDDDD I'm Leon.. This is kind of my interp. about what would happen if I was in either of these worlds.. So pretty interesting.

* * *

Kiba stood at the last unchecked door in the seemingly endless mansion, he stood on one side of the ivory door way. His partner, Leon, copied his movements and was leaning on the other side of the white wood. They met each other's eyes for a moment, exchanging doubt and fear in through their irises like they could read one another's mind. They nodded to each other, signaling that they were ready to proceed into the dark door. Leon took what would hopefully be the final glimpse of the mansion. He took in the elegant dark green wall paper that was covered in a thick veil of dust. He spotted the door way where he was nearly killed and shuddered at the thought before turning back to Kiba and Nodded again with less reluctance than his last. Tempted to flash a smile, but quickly faltered as he heard a maniacal laughter erupting from the other side of the dark wood. He readied himself, checking his handgun for what seemed to be the thousandth time, but one could never be to prepared for what tribulations that could be on the other side of the oak door. Hopefully this would be the end of this out-of-proportion mission.

The mission had been discussed months before, Leon walked up to one of the many office doors, this one was made of a very clean sheet of glass yet was blurred, distorting his view of the inside of the medium sized room. He pulled the door open and walked inside, "Morning 'gents" He greeted softly, his English accent giving the air around him a sense of a very proper man, despite the attire he'd walked into the room in. He looked at the two men dressed in suits; their legs were tucked under the metallic table in the center of the room, being held up by matching metal chairs that were facing each other. Leon pulled up a matching chair and sat next to the unknown younger looking suit. "So why am I here again? I kind of got cut off before I got any details" He asked, breaking the nearly tangible silence that the two men had created.

"Well" He started from across the table, his accent matching Leon's English one but only deeper. His voice seemed to add the mystery of the look he had presented himself in. His hair was silver and patchy, but still slicked back with a excess amount of hair gel that was easily visible on his balding scalp, yet the untamed hairstyle seemed to work for the older man, his hair framed his large head like a hat. His eyes were masked behind a thick pair of spectacles. But from what Leon could tell the man had matching light blue-nearly silver-eyes that seemed to be analyzing him just as we was doing to the other. The metallic eyes were hidden by thick clear lenses that were wrapped inside of a silver frame that wrapped the glass and tucked behind his big ears. Leon's eyes dropped to the man's suit, it was a dark blue color that was nearly black, and a matching tie. The tie was fashioned into a half Windsor knot that held the light blue collared shirt closer to the skin on his neck. The tie had tiny speckled diamonds that seemed to look more like stains than a pattern considering the tie matched the suit. Leon would have missed it, had it not been his job to notice the un-noticed.

The silver haired man looked over at Leon with skepticism practically carved into his features. 'This was the ever so famous Leon? The blonde he'd heard countless things about?' The blonde unlike himself was not dressed in a suit, and looked rather out of place in the business building. The man's slim frame was covered with a thick black leather jacket that was only half way zipped up on his chest, exposing the blood red V-neck shirt that he wore under the jacket. Below the jacket Leon was wearing, nearly skin tight, gray cargo pants. The pants were kept upright on his waist by a thick black nylon belt.

The three of them sat in the uncomfortable metallic chairs, the room filled with an uneasy silence. The silver haired man glared at Leon, who was staring at Kiba who was staring at a stack of printer paper that had come out of a thin yellow folder, the top sheet was filled with tiny, black words that Leon could read if he squinted; but didn't feel like putting in the effort, everything he needed to know would be told to him.

Leon had noticed that the brunette looked a lot older than his first glance had told him. He was dressed in a similar style suit to the gray haired man, except his was black. With a white undershirt that constricted his semi-thin neck with a red tie that was tied in a four in hands knot. He had crows feet that extended slightly from the far corners of his tanned face. The man seemed to notice the blonde's staring, he unfolded his legs under the table and turned in his metallic chair to face Leon.

"Kiba" he stated confidently, he erected his back nice and straight in the most business proper posture he could manage, Leon could tell the other man was _very _uncomfortable being in a suit and under the scrutiny of a certain gray haired man. The suit-less man looked down from Kiba's face to his extended hand, observing the scar tissue that extended across the dorsal part of his hand, it looked much to healed to be recent. The blonde took the other man's hand in his, barely putting in the motion to shake before Kiba was jolting his hand back and forth. The brunette's calloused hands felt like sandpaper on Leon's softer ones. "It's really nice to meet you, big fan".

Leon raised a brow at the less than businessperson composure being executed by the other, "Uh...Leon, Have we met before?" The brunette shook his head, still shaking Leon's hand like a madman. "I just heard so much about you from where I used to work. I heard you're a legend in the field, Did you know you have very soft hands, almost like shaking hands with a babies' bottom you know? Do you like kids? I'd bet you'd be a great father" Leon wanted the man to stop talking as quickly as he did, but he didn't say anything, mostly because the man was talking quickly about him. And saying good things too.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you" he stated politely, trying to get his arm out of the other's grip, whilst trying not to look like he was doing what he was doing. "The pleasure is all mine sir" The kid _obviously _wasn't going to be quiet anytime soon. So being the _modest_ person Leon was he let the kid blabber on about how great he is, taking a little bit of pride as the Kid's face lit up like a eccentric string of Christmas lights.

After several minutes the kid had quieted down on his fervent comments, stringing from his line of missions to asking about what kind of conditioner kept his hair so, as Kiba put it: Amazingly sexy and glimmered like the braces he had when he was a kid, to which he pulled out a crumpled Polaroid to show it to the blonde. Who bit his cheek to keep all comments from being unleashed. The two, now semi-acquainted agents turned back to face the doom and gloom silver haired man who just kept his beady metallic glare on Leon, as if he was reading a diary of Leon's thoughts.

The blonde had noticed that the brunette on the same side the table was staring quite openly at him, his wide brown doe eyes looking into his soul- not like the gray haired man was- the agents staring was innocent, as if he just met the superhero his comic book had told him about.

"Kiba, would you like to fill Agent McClintock on the Situation?, I've got a call to make" The brunette nodded energetically, almost like a bobble head in an earthquake Leon mused before looking back down at the yellow folder that was now in front of him. The brunette had slid it over, still not taking his eyes off of the blonde. He could have put his hand in a bowl of acid and he _still _wouldn't have taken his eyes off of the younger agent. He was _exactly_ two years older than the other man. Not that he told him that _yet_. It's like they were made for each other Kiba mused. The blonde couldn't meet his creepy, yet innocent stare, keeping his hands busy with skimming through the contents of the yellow folder he'd just received. "Okay, so where are we going?" He asked, Kiba couldn't help but feel captivated by the other man's gentle accent. The way his voice seemed to roll out of his mouth like a river of sweets.

The brunette swallowed the nervous lump forming in his throat. "Well, it's a small mid-western city" The blonde looked up from the folder to look at the other man, getting slightly annoyed that he'd just trailed off of his explanation.

"Uzumaki Industries" He started again, "Heard of them?" the blonde nodded making the agent continue. "Well umm.." Kiba pulled back the folder Leon was going through. He flicked through and pulled out a paper from the center of the stack. "This kid, is the CEO's son. He was kidnapped four months ago, Intel is leading us to believe that he's being held..." He pulled another sheet of printer paper from the thick stack of white and held it up to Leon's face. "Here" He continued. The blonde agent grabbed the paper from the other agent's hands. "This place is huge! How're we going to find one kid in a place this big" he exclaimed loudly, taking in all the details of the mansion that was in the high resolution picture.

"Wait for it! It gets better. "Well the company that funded the house, You've probably heard of them, probably be a bit of a shocker The blonde quirked a brow. "Who?" He asked seriously. "Umbrella" He whispered. "You mean the whole foot rub and Advil people, that umbrella?" The blond gawked, the brunette just smiled as if the latter had done something cute. "The very same, so apparently according to Local news. There's been a few mauling incidents in the woods surrounding the mansion, and we've got this" He pulled another sheet from the stack and handed it to the other, the white sheet had a picture of a corpse, with bite marks that surrounded the female's skin, looking like a tattoo gone wrong. "So how does Ms. Maulington relate to the foot rub people?" the brunette just shrugged his reply before packing up all of the sheets of paper and tapping them into order on the table before placing them in the folder and shutting the lid.

"Haven't made a connection yet, there are reports of other mauling parties in the same mountains. All of them in the same vicinity five mile vicinity of the mansion" The blonde nodded. "So should we go in alone?" He asked, changing the subject from love bites gone wrong. " said you can bring two people, one of them _has_ to be able to drive a jeep up a mountain or we'll be walking there" He smiled at his own humor. Leon nodded before standing up on the dim colored carpets. Kiba followed his lead. "I'll make a call, Where should we meet?" The local airport the brunette answered. "Time?" Ten A.M. sharp, a week from now the other replied. Leon nodded, Patting the man's shoulder as he excused himself out of the room.

Kiba strode across the room to sit behind the worn out leather chair, he pushed open the silver lid on the laptop that sat in the dead center of the clean dark wood desk. He taped a few buttons and spoke a sentence and the laptop unlocked revealing the folders he had open from the last time he'd used it. He looked at the picture of his new partner. Kiba had gained access to his partner's personal life, Leon probably had the same access to his so he didn't feel that bad as he looked through the agents portfolio once more, memorizing the details with fascination etched into the contours of his face.

The brunette hummed a nameless tune as he brought clicked an Icon on the illuminated screen, the program loaded. He was soon face to face with the one and only CEO of Uzumaki Inc. "How'd the meeting go?" He asked, his voice commanding, yet very clear despite his near yelling volume. "Well We'll be heading out soon, Hopefully get some more information about the exact whereabouts on your son. I promise to get him back in one piece sir" The brunette saluted the middle-aged blonde out of habit. "Be sure that you do, and another thing. I've been having some extra digging done on Umbrella" The brunette raised a brow at that. "Find anything useful?" The blonde man shook his head, hair flapping in a bush around his head at the action. "Nothing other than that they've been doing some...Under the table transactions... so to speak" Kiba nodded his head. "I guess everyone has their secrets, Care to share yours?" "I don't have secrets... I uh... Have to go" With that stuttered sentence the screen went black, the words Disconnected flashed in red across the screen. The agents sighed, picking the picture up from his folder and stared at it. "Then why did they take you?" He sighed once more, rubbing his chin as he explored the possibilities of the event and what kind of 'Under the table' Transactions a pharmaceutical company could do.

* * *

Leon pulled the ringing silver phone from his pants' pocket. He looked at the collar ID for a moment before sliding his finger across the lower part of the screen to answer the call. "Hello Alex" He greeted the other man pleasantly "How've you been?" He followed up. "Fine, Leon, I contacted the two agents as you requested" Alex could hear the smile spreading on Leon's pale face through the phone. "And?" He asked sing-songly. "I only got to their voice mail I told them where to meet you guys if they decide to come along" The line went silent. "Leon?" The blonde hmmed his reply. Alex sighed on the other end. "Leon... Just call me later. Okay?" The blonde nodded, which made Alex cackle a little on the other end. "I can't really see your nod..." which made the English man chuckle. "How'd you know I was nodding smarty pants?" He looked around the busy streets to look for the computer hacker. "Not gonna find me" He replied in a playful voice. The agent rolled his eyes. "Don't you have anything better to do then hack into space satellites?" The other man just laughed on the other end as he watched the blonde stare into the sky and flick off the billion dollar camera. "Not really..." He replied finally. The blonde just rolled his eyes and frowned at the people in suits giving him disappointing looks like he was a rat... A rat flicking off the sky.

Leon put his hand down and started walking towards the gleaming silver Mercedes, phone still held to his ear as he fumbled through his pocket with his spare hand. "I didn't know you drove a Mercedes?" Leon just rolled his eyes. "Really? I'd thought my not so secret admirer would know everything about me?" The man just chuckled on the other end. "Not as much as that rookie that gushed over you" He laughed out "Oh-oh my Gawd Leeeee You have the hands of a babies' ass... Can I fuck you in front of my superiors?" Alex attempted to copy the brunette's voice by going an octave or two lower and speaking in an western accent. Leon blushed at the bluntness of Alex's statement. "I don't think he wanted to.. you know? But yeah he did seemed to be... a fan" Alex scoffed on the other end and watched as the blonde man climbed into the passenger side of the car and climbed over to the Driver's side. "... Well he was thinking it" The man continued. The blonde just rolled his eyes again. "Gotta go... Call you later" "Bye Leon" "Bye" Leon and Alex dropped their phones onto the nearest surface, while Alex continued watching the man drive his car into the river of cars.

Leon hummed and squirmed in his seat in an attempt to sing along to the annoying song on the Radio that sounded nothing like singing, more like a washing machine getting humped by a refrigerator. He thought to the conversation he'd had with Alex, the creepy satellite lurker was only supposed to be a temp, while his main mission support woman was on vacation. He had a bad feeling that the whole vacation was just a lie. Who goes on vacation for two months? The blonde sighed, hopefully the agents he'd called in would come at the next meeting.

Leon walked into his apartment with a sigh, he pushed the now unlocked door open and shut it after he made it through the doorway. "Hey Leon" A pair of welcoming voices called into the dark room.

**_End of Chapter One. _**

**_Review and tells good ole' snake what you thought!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Leon walked into his apartment with a sigh, he pushed the now unlocked door open and shut it after he made it through the doorway. "Hey Leon" A pair of welcoming voices called into the dark room. _

'Please Don't be an axe murderer' The blonde pleaded, clamping his eyes shut, waiting for his fate. After a moments hesitation he hesitantly and slowly lifted his eye lids. Letting dark green eyes sort through the living room of his two bedroom apartment. The blonde scoffed, "No axes..." He mumbled. "Did you want some?" The voices asked in the same creepy unison that made Leon bolt to the gun he kept hidden under the dark wooden surface of the table next to the door.

"Looking for this?" he looked over in the indistinct direction of the voice, he saw the silver gun that _should_ be under the table. "You know you really should be more creative about where you hide things" The low voice advised. "How 'bout here?" The blonde replied as he pulled a matching gun from the back of his waist band and pointed it at the voice with a smirk attached to his face.

"Paranoid much?" The other voice asked, amusement dripping from his words like water off of leaky pipes. "Considering the situation I'd say not" The agent replied. "Well if we've had enough of this session of pointing guns at people in the dark I'd like to turn the lights on" The amused person said. Leon had noticed in the darkness of the dark room the flicker of movement that was directed towards the lamp on the table next to the couch he never bothered using.

Leon blinked a few times following the clicking sound that emanated from the lamp as the voice turned it on. After adjusting to the new found bright, and dimming light he finally recognized the pair of voices that stood in his apartment, with his gun, in his _locked _apartment. "Chris!" The blonde screamed, throwing the gun he'd held in his hand to the couch and rushed up to hug the now visible man. He snaked his hands over Chris' shoulders and smiled into the thick chest. "Alex said you weren't coming" He mumbled into the other man. "I never disappoint baby you know that" he gloated as he returned the blonde's hug, but instead of constricting the shorter mans' air supply like he was doing to him, he rested his hands on the rounded and petite hips he knew so well.

The other man, that was now seated on the unused couch just scoffed, then continued to mumble to himself about random things that were going on in his vast mind of grouchy-ness. Leon unwrapped himself from Chris' large chest and was soon pressed against another larger- not as large as Chris larger- but still Larger than his, chest. "I missed you too Leon" Leon spoke as he hugged his Name twin.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I still didn't get the first hug" Which made the shorter blonde giggle in his chest. "I promise you'll get it next time" he assured as he looked into the icy blue eyes of his Name twin. Chris scoffed and sat down on the couch next to the straddled blonde, making the couch cushions lean in his direction quickly like a instant change in gravity.

"You could have called first? I would have got something from the store..." He mumbled as he took his spot resting against Chris' side and laying his legs on the other side of the couch. "You don't have to worry about me Honeybunch, It's you I'm worried about. Is the President feeding you all right?" The blonde just rolled his eyes. "Don't baby me Redfield" He mumbled as he squirmed in his 'Seat' Trying to get comfortable leaning against the older man. "Yeah, Chris calling me fat?" Leon spoke from the opposite side of Chris. Who was idly playing with Strands of Leon's hair. "Not at all" He replied quickly. "It's just look at him...He's like.. a tad twiggy... twig ish... baby tree" He mused as he stared down the blue eyes skeptic who insisted on rolling said pale irises at the older man. "Dude he's like... Thirteen years younger than me? Course he's going to be thin" He scoffed as if it was the simplest thing he'd ever said, and it practically was, Leon two was over a decade younger than him so of course he'd be smaller in size. "When I was his age I was bigger than you" Chris gloated. "Come on Kid, I got some protein shakes in my bag. Gonna get you big and strong" He flexed the arm that the frowning kid was laying on. "Gonna get you as big as me" He stated, still flexing his ginormous biceps in a little samba tune to which both the blonde's shook their disapproval at. "_Nobody_ is bigger than you" they both pointed out in condescending tones. Chris smirked at that, he knew there was no way that the two blonde's that were strung over his arms like Christmas ornaments could ever be bigger than him. Smarter sure, but muscles where were he excelled, perhaps to well, as he claimed he owned body building.

"Okay, Not that I don't enjoy our little cuddle sessions, I'd like to know WHY! I got called all the way down here" the only brunette started as he tried to pop his ankles to rid of the soreness that sitting still had accumulated. "Should be simple... I just... bent the truth to get you guys to come... I missed you" the youngest agent said in a quiet voice, but with countless hours at noticing the unnoticeable the older agents had not problem hearing the small blonde confess his feelings. Chris let out a heartwarming chuckle. "Don't worry kid I'd miss my sexy ass too" He said loudly as he rubbed his gloved hand through Leon's no longer symmetrical hair. The 'Kid' just glared at the Redfield. "I'm not a kid" he muttered crossing his arms over his chest. "Chris... You're distracting him... Go on" He muttered. "Calm your tits Kennedy We've got until next week to get this story over with." Chris scolded, not sparing a glance in the other blonde's direction.

"You're the one who asked." The younger Leon asked as he patted Chris' stubble covered chin, the skin visibly tightened as Leon practically wrote 'stupid' on his face. The Redfield rolled his eyes. "Since you're both gonna harass me, I'll be quiet this time" The other blondes smiled to themselves at the pouting face Chris made as he copied Leon's stance, Minus leaning against himself.

The youngest agent explained everything he'd heard the meeting a few minutes prior, remembering to exclude the fact that the other man was trying to break his hand off... Chris just raised a brow at the blonde's silence. "Something wrong Honeybunch?" Leon just rolled his eyes in an attempt to not meet Chris' 'I can see into your soul' stare. "Nothing... Just... Tired" He managed to pull off a not very convincing yawn which made the other agent stare at him with the same transfixed look Chris had on.

"It's nothing" he turned his head away from the other agents in an attempt to hide the roses that were being hanged on his cheeks like a painting on a wall. "Something Tells me.. Someone got a bit handsy with kid twiggy over here" Leon stated in his all knowing voice, which was usually nice to listen too, but in the situation it was just annoying.

Chris smirked down at the blonde's heated cheeks, He spared his first glance over at the older blonde who had the same Shit-eating grin he had on. "Lee's got a boyfriend... a men in black boyfriend" Chris sung as he rocked Leon's head in his over sized lap. The shorter one just punched Chris' 'Playfully' in the shoulder which caused him to wince and hiss in and out sharp breaths. "I hate your bony knuckles" He muttered as he looked over at the blonde that wasn't abusing him. "Leon he's abusing me..." the brunette tried pulling of a wounded puppy look, but only got a roll of blue eyes in return. Chris scoffed, then smirked as an sixty watt bulb flew into his brain. He looked down at Leon's innocent face, the kid stared back at him, slightly scared at the ever so creepy smile that was plastered on the Redfield's face. "Payback time" He sung before swiftly changing their positions on the couch so he was on top, straddling the shorter one, restraining his body from leaving. Leon gulped under him, which only made Chris' happy face expand in joy at the look in terror on his poor victims' face. "You wouldn't" He tried to glare at the older man that was on top of him, shocked at how despite Chris' age he moved that fast without him being able to process what happened until it was too late. Chris rubbed his finger tips roughly across Leon's shirt covered stomach. Making the younger male spasm at the sensation. "St-Staah-stop!" He cried laughing grabbing Chris' large wrists with his hands in a useless attempt to stop the tickler. "Say you're sorry" He sung, not really affected by the blunt nails that dug shallowly into his forearms.

"I'm sorry!" Leon screamed in a laughing fit, once the tickling stopped he glared at the giant man that was on his too small lap. Chris let out a shark smile as he looked at the glaring young adult. He leaned in close to his ear and whispered roughly into his ear "You look sexy under me, you know that?" He just chuckled deeply as he saw Leon's cheeks light up out of embarrassment from the corner of his eye. "I'm hungry" He mewled back, which made Chris laugh again. "Yeah, Me too, Let's go twig boy... You can come too Leon if you're nice" The blue eyed agent just rolled his eyes. 'Someone needs to lighten up...' Leon thought at his mentor before following the older agents out the door.

Soon after they arrived at a Chinese buffet on the edge of the city, in Chris' giant yellow hummer like military jeep. They all opened their doors and closed them in unison, in a weird robotic function. The trio soon piled into the single door of the restaurant. "I'm paying so I go first!" Chris yelled as he tried to squeeze his large frame through the doorway that was being blocked by the 'twins' in an attempt to prove the Redfield wrong. "I'll pay!" The blue-eyed man stated as he tried to push Chris out of the doorway. "Haven't you heard of Chivalry? The date goes in first" The youngest argued, which made the three of them stop jostling in the doorway. Chris looked onto the street and into the restaurant to see if they were causing some sort of scene. Finding that people were in fact staring at them like they were retards, he removed himself from the pile at the doorway, pulling the older Leon with him. Chris cleared his throat. "He's right" He muttered as he held open the metal handle of the glass door for the youngest blonde. "Course he is" The older blonde stated with a roll of his eyes. "Is that Jealousy I hear?" Chris asked with that annoying all knowing smirk. Which made Leon roll his eyes again as he followed his younger green eyed twin into the restaurant that seemed to have a tough time ignoring their presence.

They walked up to the podium where a short Asian woman stood behind, she smiled at the three agents before asking "Table for three?" They nodded, she held her creepy Asian smile for a moment before saying "Follow me" politely and walking out from the podium to guide them to their table.

She stopped and asked if the booth was okay, once getting the confirmation she shuffled away quickly and without speaking another word. Chris sat Down on the seat that was against the wall, his paranoia getting the best of him. His mental claim that anything could go down anywhere rang in his head. The name twins sat in the other booth seat, neither of them trying to sit next to Chris, knowing they'd probably get flung out by Chris' shuffles as he tries to get comfortable on the plastic cushion.

Another waiter showed up with his creepy smile, and a black leather cased notepad. "Something to drink?" He asked quietly as he stared God knows where. "I'd-" "Two beers and a lemon water" Chris cut the older blonde off which got him one surprised look from the youngest and a glare from the older. "What if I didn't want beer?" He asked sharply never taking his squinted glare of the Smirking Redfield. "Did you want something else?" The waiter asked, looking at the oldest blonde as if he'd done something wrong. "No that's fine" Chris rolled his eyes at the dramatic display. The waiter disappeared, walking into the mass of large people that were busy at the stands of Chinese-American food.

"Let's go!" Chris said loudly as he scooted out of the table and was steadily walking towards the plate cart, ignoring the other two agents that were following him.

Chris and the two Leon arrived back at their tables, Chris set his stacked plate down before scooting in, and grabbing the Beer that magically appeared in front of him. He took a gulp and set it back down, replacing it with a fork before trying to stuff his face with steak bits like a squirrel preparing for Winter.

The other blondes held back a laugh as they approached their eating in a more appropriate manner. Chris looked down at the younger blonde's white plate with disgust. "Who the hell gets salad at a Chinese place?" He ridiculed the lettuce covered plate through a mouth full of steak. "The same person that bends over for you, so I suggest you don't make him mad" The older blonde explained for the younger, which made them both bust out in laughter at the panicked look in Chris' eyes. The laughter died down minutes later, leaving a grumbling Chris, who was now slowly shoving forkfuls of an unknown food into his mouth.

The rest of the night was filled with laughs and giggles, until the older men stood at the cash register, each of them trying to rip the check out of the other's hands. "I'm paying" "No _I'm _paying" They argued back and forth. Ignoring the bickering man behind the counter as he yelled that he didn't care who paid, but if someone doesn't he's calling the cops. The youngest of the group of agents sighed, before pulling out a worn leather wallet, he slapped two twenty dollar bills before and shot a apologetic smile at the man who just ignored it and kept his face slightly cold, but slightly understanding. The blonde rested his eyes on the still arguing blonde and back to the man behind the counter who was counting change from the metal box.

"Er... Just keep the change" He mumbled, he sighed and started pushing the two older male agents out of the single door way. Surprisingly they didn't notice that they were being manipulated out of the doorway as they continued to bicker, still trying to rip the ticket out of the others' hands. Chris was pushed into the Driver's seat and Leon into the passenger, the youngest took his seat in the back and waited to for the car to get back to his apartment.

The yelling match changed subjects onto how Leon had to pay, and how he's just a kid. "You can really feel the testosterone .." The blonde in the back seat mumbled. The men ignored him but Chris had finally decided to start the engine, after an argument about where Leon had put the keys. And the suddenly immature man had defended himself by countering that Chris was the oaf that lost the keys. Yet, Chris had found them and now they were on their way home and continued to fight about which road to and not to take. "Hey Mom and Dad, I tired of you guys fighting... We should see a family councilor" Leon said in a baby voice, trying not to laugh himself to death on how stupid he sounded, but it shut Redfield and Kennedy right up. They exchanged glances, Leon's hard and cold copying Chris intense stare, but the brunette smirked again and met eyes with the agent in the backseat, who was just happy the yelling stopped. "Hey Lee, Who's the daddy?" The youngest sighed and gripped the bridge of his nose. 'Did he really have to say that? Or course he did' The blonde asked mentally and a voice answered back. The blonde seemed to notice his name twin was staring intently on him, begging him to be on his side for this one. But the stubborn agent just crossed his arms across his chest and stuck his head away from both Chris and Leon. "I'm not going to answer" He decided his fate, only sighing again when the argument had been continued and started by none other than Chris fucking Redfield who was making his defense on how the older of them should be the dad, and the older was Chris by more than a decade. Leon just smirked, "Explain cougars then Mrs. Kennedy" He stated, still holding that annoying argument smirk that met Chris' glare. Before Chris could make his defense they arrived at Leon's apartment. They climbed out of the car, and into the building. The two agents walked to the lift that was placed in the center of the pale white wall of the Lobby. "Come on Lee" They both commanded at the same time. Leon just stood on the outside of the silver door frame of the lift, standing on the outside of the scary lifting room.

He rubbed his neck awkwardly while he scuffed his boot on the floor, watching it intently as he tried to leave a rubbery black mark on the polished surface. "I'm... kind of... scared of Lifts..." He mumbled settling his eyes anywhere except for the syrup and metal color irises that bored into his soul with ridicule. "Come on Lee, Daddy'll hold yah, make the big bad elevator be a good boy" Leon's cheeks lit up in a rosy color, but otherwise made no response to the offer. "I'll take the stairs... Need the exercise" He mumbled before heading to the light blue steel door next to the silver frame of the lift.

The other males did nothing to stop the younger as he disappeared behind the steel door with a slam, the silver doors closed and Chris pressed the button on the side of the lift walls, "He does realize he lives on the ninth floor right?" Leon asks as he watches the number counter on the door increase. "Eh... Everyone has fears... Except for me of course" Leon just rolled his eyes at Chris' confidence, even if he was slightly jealous of the man, after all he did have a few irrational fears after all. One of them being how the younger agent seemed to make the Brunette swoon over him like a bee to flowers or a bear to honey. Either way if the younger blonde was around he was ignored... Unless he was arguing of course, which he usually started to get his fill on Chris' drug like attention.

They had finally arrived at the ninth floor, being notified by the ding that the door let out and the doors slid open smoothly. They came face to face with a panting blonde. "Hey guys" He greeted. Chris and Leon exchanged a weird look of questioning before they rushed to hug the smaller. "Did you run all the way up there before the elevator came?" The blonde nodded as he bent down to where his hands were on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "I didn't want... to keep you guys...waiting" He panted. They stood like that for a moment, Leon stood, Finally rejuvenated to walk to the last door on the hallway. He inserted a key, and typed a few numbers before placing his hand on a scanner. "I have a question.. How'd you guys get in here?" He asked as he reveled that the two agents had tricked his hand scanner. Leon smirked at the smaller blonde. "I've got my ways Babe" He said smoothly as he wrapped one arm against the smaller man's waist and opened the knob with the other.

He smiled at Leon's panting red face before settling the smaller on the couch, with him on his lap of course. Chris seemed to raise a brow at the blue eyed man's new found dominance. The rest of the week seemed to fly by in the same matter, the next Sunday however they all piled into Chris' jeep and they were on their way to the local gun shoppe to choose their arsenal for the mission.

Chris had always complained about how he had to pay for things like guns on missions that _required_ guns. Leon just rolled his eyes, and stated that the guns the government gave them sucked anyway and that he should just by his own unless he wants to be killed by a crazy bomber that he could have stopped had his cheap police issue gun not jammed.

Chris had stopped talking after Leon's deductive argument and settled on turning the radio on to a classic rock station, only soon enough to park in front of the gun shoppe.

"What Can I get for you guys today?" the fat man behind the counter asked, as he scratched his large belly in what seemed like pride and seduction. The three men had to hold pack gags, sure they were gay, just not gay for...that. Chris seemed to rebound the quickest and replied that they were in fact with the government and in need of guns.

The man seemed to not take Chris' word for it as he asked for Badges. The three of them pulled out similar leather cases and flipped it open long enough for the man to read their names and look at their pictures before shoving them back into their pockets. "Aren't you a little young to be in the government " He asked the younger blonde, who just stared at the collection of guns below the glass counter.

"Is that a Single Action Army?" He asked incredibly, completely ignoring the fact the man had asked him a question. The man smiled, "Like my piece?" He asked meeting Leon's wide green pupils that were filled with child like wonder. He nodded fervently. "Can I hold it?" He asked with that will melting smile. The man nodded at the kid before pulling a key out of his cargo pants and shoving it in the lock, he pushed the door open and gently rested his hand on the antique. He caressed it like he would a lover before wrapping his hand around the original wooden handle. He handed it to the shorter man who admired it. He flipped open the gate and looked into the empty cylinders. "Nice" He murmured before looking around all the pieces. From the Back-strap to the Barrel in fascination The blonde put his hand into the trigger guard and started spinning the antique on his hand with expertise. "You a performer " The man behind the counter asked as he watched the kid twirl the gun on his finger. "Nope, just a hobby" he stated before putting the back onto the glass counter. The man smiled fondly for a moment before putting the gun back into it's display.

"Well I gots to get" The man stated, Leon tried to hold back the urge to correct the man's grammar but said nothing and decided to look around the medium sized shoppe. "When you're ready to check out, Ginger over there will check you out" The older agents spared a glance across the store to see that Ginger was not in fact a ginger, just a bleached blonde used to be brunette.

She smiled at them with crooked teeth and the two agents smiled back before looking back at the man behind the counter, who was no longer there. But the sound of door clicking told them that he hadn't disappeared into thin air. The two decided to see what the younger was up to since he was clearly a closet gun junky. "Should I get a new shirt?" He asked as he turned to face the older agents, switching between holding a red V-neck and a red spaghetti strapped shirt onto his chest. "Isn't that a chick shirt?" Chris stated as he looked at the revealing strapped shirt. Leon just shrugged his shoulders. Looking at his name twin for his opinion. "How 'bout this with.. this" He took the spaghetti shirt's hanger from Leon's smaller hand and held a mesh shirt tied with thick strings over it. "You know, you should have gone into fashion" the younger stated as he walked over to the dressing room.

The blonde came out a minute or two later dressed in the clothes that Leon had chosen for him. "I feel naked" He stated, rubbing his lanky, pale arms feeling awkward that they were showing when they normally never did. Chris let out a wolf whistle as he did a once over of the younger agent. "You look sexy Honeybunch" Leon just blushed as he looked himself over in the mirror on the wall. "I don't think so" He muttered as he walked back into the changing room and came out in his normal clothes and the old ones back on their hangers to be hung back up. "What happened to me going into fashion?" Leon asked with fake hurt written into his smile. "...It just wasn't me.. You can try it on though" The blonde smiled back as he handed the other blonde the two hangers as he went off to find something less revealing.

Moments later another outfit was shoved in his face by none other than Chris Redfield, who wasn't looking at him but at the wall somewhere else, obviously ignoring the shorter blonde who was smirking at his face. "Are you trying to gussy me up Redfield?" Leon giggled as he walked into the changing room again. Soon he came out in the new clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror, liking what he saw. A black tactical vest covered a slim fitting short sleeved shirt. Well it was a short sleeved shirt, but it was a size or two too big and it came down to half way to his ulna, the rest of the shirt framed his thin body like a second skin and the bottom hung lower than his old shirt did on his waist.

He looked in the mirror but was rudely interrupted by another stall door opening and Leon walked out in cloths that looked _WAY _small for his larger frame. "These clothes looked better on you babe" He said tightly as he looked over himself in the mirror also. The youngest and oldest agent and probably Ginger too was laughing at him. Both the shirt and mesh were too short for his long torso, exposing his belly button, the skin that wasn't shone might as well have, the shirt wasn't like a second outer skin like it did on the slimmer man. The shirt looked like it was trying to become his first skin. The man quickly scurried into the booth again. In favor of trying different clothes on.

Finally after what seemed that both of the Leons had tried on every clothing item the store had to offer, The smallest agent had decided to go with what Chris had picked out for him, Leon decided to go with the simple approach to his fashion issue and just copy Leon's outfit, but with a different style vest and a long sleeved shirt- hoping that the other two men wouldn't notice the similarity- if they had, they didn't say anything at the oldest blonde. Chris didn't buy anything, he said that he was too manly to buy his clothes at a gun shop. To which Leon replied that Old Navy was just so much more manly than a gun store, which made the blondes laugh while Chris just crossed his arms in a fake offended pout and continued to wander aimlessly through the store.

Until he stumbled onto the absolute, most amazing gun he has ever seen, _ever. _He smashed his face against the top of the glass, blocking the light with his large head but that had not taken the dazzling effect of the gun. The name twins decided to investigate what had Chris swooning over the case like an excited kid at Christmas that was window shopping... In a gun store, and way to big to be a kid. The eldest Leon had always said the oaf was just like a kid, just in a kid stuck in a six-one, thrity-nine year old body, on steroids.

The blondes walked over to the case that Chris was trying to eat, and were struck with an overwhelming since of awe. Inside the dim case that Chris was overshadowing was a magnum, the biggest magnum that either of them had seen _ever._ Ginger decided to come over without being told and handed the gun right out of the case and to the starstruck agents, the smile on her face resembled a mother handing adorable orphans presents on Christmas. Even though the men looked nothing like orphans, or adorable for that matter she still held a fond smirk as she watched the brunette tinker with the large gun that was at least the size of his forearm, maybe longer.

"There's a problem..." Chris noted aloud, his face still held a sparkle of glee as he held the gun, but a grim overshadow as he looked at the price tag attached to the handle by a thin white string. "What is it?" The elder blonde asked as he looked over Chris' shoulder to see if there was actually a problem. "This gun is Expensive...REALLY expensive" The Redfield sighed as he handed the gun over to the younger man for him to see for himself. Leon picked up the small white ticket and as he head it he could feel his heart coming out of his throat. The Smith and Wesson masterpiece he held in his hand was _way _overpriced. The massive gun that weighed his wallet down more than his hand was five thousand dollars. He gulped just thinking about it, thinking of all the things he could have bought with five thousand dollars instead of a gun. But he Really, _REALLY_ wanted the gun.

"That is a pretty penny..." Leon brilliantly replied. "A pretty five hundred thousand pennies actually" The youngest stated as he looked at the price tag for himself. "I'm taking this home to mama" Chris stated as he grabbed the gun from Leon's adoring hands and slapped it on the counter as softly and dramatically as possible. "Hold that for me would yah?" He asked Ginger, who just blushed at his quirked eyebrows and devious smirk that spelled trouble. But she nodded none despite her own starstruck feeling.

The trio walked around, with Ginger stalking them from over the counter, handing them the guns and knives and trinkets they decided to hold and play with. "This store is like the Wal-mart of guns" Leon stated as he held an automatic knife, that he really didn't feel like buying. More of a play thing, he'd already found his new favorite knife. It wasn't anything special, just a straight dagger with a black hand rest with the grooves cut in for grip, it really wouldn't have any use, other than stabbing people. Which he really didn't need to do at the moment, or on the job Leon had gotten them. But it was just a really cool knife in his opinion, his expert all knowing knife opinion Chris had state out, in favor of a giant jungle knife. Ginger had mentioned something about getting it engraved, but he wasn't really paying attention seeing as how it would take too long for that, and that would, in their right mind, mess with such a masterpiece of steel?

Hours later, just before closing they decided to check out with what they'd gotten, which was pretty much everything of anyone could ever use forever, also known as one of everything. They'd all gotten identical handguns, just in case. A "Samurai's edge" it was so proudly named, made by a pair of brothers with the surname of Kendo, the three of them _had_ to thank them for making such a perfect handgun, that was customizable which they didn't have enough time to do since their plane to Raccoon city shipped of in the morning. Another interesting thing about the gun was that it was made where they were getting shipped off to, so it only seemed fitting.

Having everything they could ever need, and a few extra boxes of ammo they headed to the check out, arms full of knives, holsters, clothes, and guns. The three boys waited in anticipation for how much the bill was, but from the look of concentration that Ginger's face held they could already tell she had just made bank. She spun around a small device on the top of the register and showed them the final price, including tax. The three of them gulped, then sighed, seeing as how they were the only people that were gun avid enough to spend over ten thousand dollars, at the same time, in a small gun store on the side of the road. Chris sighed and pulled out his red credit card, "Hello credit debt" He mumbled as he dramatically slide his card through the scanner.

After having to sign a bunch of receipt the men were finally aloud to leave, with their arms filled with bags from their long hours of gun shopping. They walked out of the store in high spirits for their mission tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived at Leon's apartment and went straight to bed, cuddling on the king sized bed for all it was worth. Both of the Leon's heads rested on Chris' chest like he was cuddling with his bear cubs. They all had smiles on their faces, except the blue eyed Leon; Who never smiled at anything really. But none the less, they all slept fondly.

Until the sounds of multiple alarms going off, each having a high pitched, buzzing tune with them like a million crickets having a yelling fight with a million birds. They all grumbled, moaned and stumbled their way to their phones and PDAs to turn off the annoying sound in hope of getting an extra five minutes. Which was rudely interrupted when Chris' phone went off, again. The blondes glared at him from below his neck, he just offered a silent sorry with his eyes before throwing the phone down after it was silenced again.

But after a minutes rest of getting pumped for their mission they decided to get up and walk around the room. The youngest Leon decided to exit the room in favor of having space over the noise of yawns and moans. He pushed into the kitchen and started up the coffee machine with a new filter and coffee grinds. He honestly didn't know why he had the machine, he thought over it as the sound of percolating filled the room. He knew the answer and ignored the reason, he just thought of random discussions in his head that could keep him awake long enough to get the corner store, coincidentally on the corner of his street and get a real wake me up, a cappuccino, which was far better than any gross black tar that would ever come out of the machine in his kitchen. Why he didn't invest in a machine of his own instead of walking down the street was a mystery even to himself.

But he grabbed his trench coat and headed out of the door in search of the true Leon wake me up. He took the stairs down in favor of not suffocating to death in a small steel box, alone. He jumped the last few steps of the last flight and pushed open the door that led to the lobby. Which was pulled out under his feet and he'd landed outside. The warm air chilled by the fall breeze that pushed pumpkin colored leaves too and fro. Letting them graze the ground before picking them up to fly higher than before. Leon yawned and started heading to the store on foot, trying to keep himself awake all the while. He barely trusted himself with a car at all, let alone when he was at the risk of just falling asleep whilst driving. He moved himself forward, shuddering in his khaki colored coat when a blast of cool air shot up his legs while leaves barraged him like knives before dancing around him.

He waited for the doors to pull themselves open before walking inside of the store. Once the doors closed behind him he could already feel the difference in the temperature. It felt a lot warmer in here than it did on the streets. He waved at the lady behind the counter who had greeted him with his name and a warming smile. He walked past the register and towards the machine that had a plastic picture of a cappuccino on it, he placed the largest cup under the far left nozzle and held the button above it; inhaling the deep soothing smell of french vanilla fill the air. He ignored the label on the machine that warned about over flow and that one should release the button when it was two thirds full. He filled it until the tanned liquid was almost slipping over the edge of the too white Styrofoam. He walked a little ways downwards and tipped over the sugar shaker into his cup, watching as the snow flake colored dots turned brown and sunk into the drink. He walked a little more and put a plastic lid on the cup.

He spared a smile at the lady behind the counter this time, feeling more awake from just the preparation of his drink, She of course smiled back politely, lips moving like the automatic doors to reveal straight white teeth that seemed to reflect the light from above. Leon pulled out his wallet and handed her two crumpled two dollar bills and received an odd amount of coins back. "Rough Night?" She asked, speaking again. Leon cocked his head at her then shook it. "We have a mission" He yawned. She cooed over the spoken words, the glint in her eyes said that she absorbed them as if he'd said I love you a thousand times. Mentally screaming how she loved the accent the blonde in front of her had. "We?" She finally asked, the glint in her eye was still there. But was repressed enough to where she could speak and not be entirely awe struck. He nodded around a sip of his now purchased beverage. "Chris, Leon and I" He informed. She nodded. "You mean that tall guy and that guy that never smiles" Leon smiled at her description and nodded. "Those are the ones." She nodded. "Well, while you get to save the world, _I_ get to scrub the grease traps. Fun." Leon held down a snicker and stood there awkwardly, thinking of something he could say besides laugh in her face. But he held down the urge. "Well have fun with that" He stated quietly. "Believe me, I won't" They exchanged waves and Leon let himself out of the store. Pleased with his accomplishment of waking up finally.

He unlocked the door to his apartment and walked inside. Gazing at the two men leaned against the island counter. Mix matched cups in their hands that steamed upwards. They all took simultaneous sips and silently greeted each other by exchanging looks. The youngest finished first, despite his cup being at least two maybe even three times larger than the other and went off to change for the days work.

He received strange looks when he walked into the kitchen with black leather pants and a red v-neck on. Leon narrowed his eyes like he was about to say something. But instead it was Chris who had said something. "What the fuck!" He scolded. "Yes?" Leon played innocently. Chris shook his head,"We spent hours!" He lifted and lowered his hands like he was preparing a plane for take-off. "Hours!" in that place and you're not even going to wear what you bought!?" Leon shrugged. He watched steam rise from Chris' head and his lips moved too far off center. The other two watched in amusement at how Chris looked like he was about to explode. "Hours!" He yelled again, making the youngest flinch from the interrupted silence. "Yes and it took me three minutes to decide to wear this" Leon replied, shit eating grin glued on his face, a mischievous glint in his eye that practically poked Chris' mind with a stick. "You're lucky you're cute" He muttered, placing his green coffee cup on the counter louder and necessary before he too walked into the bedroom. Most likely to change also.

A few moment Chris had come out, changed in thick Cargo pants and a fluffy vest that actually made the broad agent look thinner, despite the pure fluffiness of the vest. The eldest Leon, just leaned against the marble counter tops, fingering patterns into the gleaming stone. The three of them sat on the couch, apprehensive, but not showing it. Exchanging half warm smiles. Sunlight flashed over them from the rising sun like a flash of a camera. Lighting up each of their faces and each of their faces shining like stars despite the tense mood the couch setting was in.

The youngest jumped up from the couch when he heard the noise, a noise that drained the silence like water out of a tub, and glared green eyes into the amused smiles of the other two, that sat on opposite ends of the leather sofa. The ringing stopped and repeated it's tune only louder as Leon got closer to the door. He pushed it open quickly and sprinted over to the nightstand and swooped it up. He didn't look at the Caller ID before sliding the phone open and resting it against his ear. He already knew who it was.

"Hey Alex" Leon had said, his voice still groggy despite the surge of energy that whooshed over him when the phone rang. The man on the other end chuckled lightly, it made Leon's ears tickle and itch, he squirmed under the vibrations but didn't pull the device away from his ear in case Alex said anything that he couldn't hear. "So I was watching you sleep..." The man began. Leon dead panned, maybe he should have pulled the phone away, listen to instincts and whatnot. The blonde sighed, rolling his eyes, "So I take it the 'copter is ready?" Leon fought the urge to add twat or some form of insult but nuzzled it to submission. "Yupp" He chirped, "Oh B.T.W. I've took the _opportunity_ to add some guys to your team" He said thoughtfully. "Intel says it might be a five man job, maybe even six..." Leon sighed. "To rescue a..kid? He's like my age, what's the worst that could go wrong?" Alex clicked his tongue on the other end disapprovingly "That's how all the people in scary movies die, 'Oh what could possibly go wrong?'" His voice imitated some unknown actor. Leon smiled at the stupid joke and decided to get ready whilst he unfortunately had to listen to Alex rant about the problems with scary movies these days.

He cuddled the phone in between his shoulder and ear, microphone end resting on his cheek in case he needed to talk. He walked away from the bed and towards the closet, he grabbed the sleek black boots that shined when the light hit them and closed the closet again. He sat on the chest on the end of his bed, lacing the laces. Ignoring anything that Alex was saying. The blonde sighed, he'd finished tying the leather boots to where they were skin tight, twice, and yet Alex was still talking. "Alex..." he didn't stop. "Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex" He continued, and still nothing. Finally, with the last straw broken, Leon cleared his throat. "ALEX!" He yelled, shoving the phone almost into his mouth to make sure he was heard. "Yeah,Honeybear?" Leon pinched the bridge of his nose in between two fingers. That's all he had to say after he wouldn't _shut the hell up? _"So, I had these dream about you last night..." The man continued. "Just, tell me about the mission!" The green eyed teen yelled, his cheeks felt hot and red was rising in between the collar of his shirt. Alex made a gasp, filled with mock-hurt. "Leon, I am offended" He continued. "I'll give you anything you want just to stop talking about stuff that doesn't matter" Leon whined into the phone. "Anything?" Alex asked as if he expected this. Leon sighed but said yes. "Kay so the rundown is, which you already know, is that Minato's kid is locked inside the biggest house in the mid-western America. Itachi, a rival of Minato corp. Is keeping the other guys' son as hostage to get... something. So, From what I can conjure up. The place is filled with people, and apparently the place is haunted. Hard to believe but... There's been some weird shit going on Leon. Claw marks on trees that aren't from Animals. Hikers being eaten alive. You know creepy shit like that. Which leads me to believe that Itachi's new _friends_ might be behind this. Local business gone full scale empire, They're in pharmaceuticals or something bio-medically." "What's so creepy about that?" "I was getting to that part. Anyway, so where ever an Umbrella Research lab comes into place a whole buttload of people go missing, it's all over the map. Same things as the Raccoon forest. Mauling, killings it's just weird, which is why I sent extra guys with you." "Just guys? You're not hoping for a mid-mission orgy are you?" Leon asked, face flushing a little at the suggestion. "Since you asked, I might think about it, but yes. Only men. I didn't think there was any, female mission takers that were experienced enough for your team." "Nice excuse" "It was wasn't it, 'copters of in fifteen. Bye" He hung up abruptly.

Leon grabbed the backpacks filled with guns and ammo for the three of them and bolted out of the room, his boots scuffing on the wood below. "Fifteen 'till the airport" He told them urgently. Chris nodded at the English male, and Leon just stood up from the sofa, stalking tensely over to the bedroom. Only to reappear back with them, with a new outfit on. A leather jacket with a furry collar that extended to the upper part of the blonde's neck, covering the pale skin that held up a set of deadly eyes. "What?" He spat, looking characteristically angry. The younger blonde looked down to his feet, looking like a child who'd just got yelled at by a parent. Chris just stood there with a dorky smile, he looked unfazed by Leon's icy glare as if seeing through the blonde instead of looking at him.

The two others could feel Leon practically vibrating where he stood, his right eye twitching in annoyance as Chris just _stared_. "What?" Leon spat again, his face coming closer as if the words would only get to Chris if he was closer. The brunette said nothing, instead, he grabbed a black duffel from the youngest's descended arms. He clapped the male on the back, nearly making him topple to the floor, and smiled at him. Leon looked up from the long blonde bangs that hid his eyes from meeting anyone else's. "Love you" Chris murmured into his hair, inhaling the fresh scent of forests? Syrup? or something earthy. Leon squirmed at Chris as his forehead came into contact with the stubble on Chris' chin. "You too..." He whispered.

Leon squirmed out of Chris' reach, throwing one bag over his shoulder and putting on the backpack. He ventured out of the apartment, still eyeing the floor as if it might escape him if he didn't keep his eyes on it. Chris and Leon met eyes, icy blue glared deeply into warm dark honey eyes. Chris held up his hand, index pinkie and thumb sticking out. Sign language for _I love you. _Leon could hear the words as if Chris was saying them, but when he looked at his lips they didn't waver from the warm smile that moved the stubble on his chin up into view. It glinted on his tanned face as the morning sun hit it. Leon reciprocated the movement, but didn't smile back. He adjusted his his jacket and exited the apartment, followed shortly by Chris.

* * *

When Chris and Leon exited the elevator they only had a split second to see a flash of red and black move out the front door, pushing out the glass doors. The two elder agents followed quickly, climbing into the jeep. They didn't have a lot of time before the helicopter took off. But that was just a warning. Playful banter between agents. The mission wouldn't go on with them, so it would be pointless for the copter to take off without them. But the two men jogged out of the lobby and into the street. Climbing quickly into the jeep. Chris started the engine and took off into the blank streets. His mind fully awake and able to maneuver the large vehicle like a sports car.

They made it to the airport with seven minutes to spare, they climbed out, they grabbed all the bags out of the back. Leaving the keys in the console for the security to take it to a safe place whilst they were out of the state, or country. Or where ever the mission led them this time.

The three climbed a set of concrete stairs, ignoring the safety rail that was there. Their bags shifted carelessly on their backs and the wind nearly toppled them over. The youngest led the two agents up the stairs, obviously full of energy by the way he hopped two stairs at a time in a quick pace whilst the older two just rushed slowly one stair at a time in a military trained fashion.

Chris and Leon finally emerged from the staircase a few moments after the youngest, who had his arms crossed behind his head, smiling at nothing. Chris raised a dark brow for a second but grabbed the boy's waist, ignoring the yelp of surprise and the struggling that accompanied it. The older blonde just rolled icy eyes at the flailing teen. The sound of whooshing was in the air, all of their hair ruffled from the rotating black bars above them. "Easy does it" Chris said to the youngest as he hoisted the blonde into the black helicopter. Chris tried to help the silent blonde into the vehicle but only recived an icy glare before he was pushed out of the way so he could climb in by himself.

Leon regretted his actions almost immediently when he noticed the only available seat was next to the youngest of the three of them. He mentally sighed but sat down next to the shorter agent.

"Long time no see" The person furthest left and next to the green eyed Leon said. "Oh Hey! It's Kiba!" At this time Chris had just climbed into the helicopter after he had pushed the bags under a metal bench and was muttering something that was,thankfully, blocked out by the noise of rotating blades above them. "Who?" Chris said when he processed that Leon had actually said anything.

"It's Kiba! Remember from the mission briefing that you weren't at!?" The youngest yelled as loud as he could trying to make sure that the brunette could hear him. "If he wasn't there then how could he know?" The older blonde spat, looking out the window that he was too far away from.

"Oh, yeah" Leon visibly flushed before moving his back against the seat. at the same time that Chris and Kiba had leaned forward so they could see each other.

"Nice to meet you!" Chris said loudly from across the two blondes who were both silent. "Likewise, they weren't kidding! You are huge!" Chris smirked at the innuendo and extended his arm from the tanned agent to take. "You look a little young to be doing this, how old are you?" Chris asked with an arched brown eyebrow. Kiba just laughed and extended his right hand and shook Chris' hand. Chris was actually surprised when he felt calloused fingers and a dry palm. Obviously this guy wasn't a rookie, or he did a lot of construction as a kid or something. His brown eyes looked confident and didn't twitch like a rookies, but they weren't cold like a veteran.

Leon didn't like way the Chris was paying attention to the man they'd just met. But he wasn't going to say anything, just glare at Chris from the corner of his eye until he apologized for something. But that would take a while seeing as how the muscled man had no eye for the small things like that.

But finally a noise attracted all of their eyes to the other side of the metal room, there was another metal bench attached to the wall, one like they were sitting on now. Only it wasn't empty. On the chair sat three other people. You'd think with less people you'd have no room. But clearly that wasn't the situation with these guys. Each of them had a bag or two piled next to them. Dividing them from the person on their left. They looked uncomfortable, especially the one that sat across from Chris.

The boy had a small but chubby face, goggles that were pushed up to rest on a dark green toboggan. Chris watched in slight amusement and a little bit of disappointment. He wanted to shoot bag guys.. Not babysit. He sighed, and leaned until his elbows met the rough material of his pants. "Name?" Chris asked, staring at the boy intently, obviously making him nervous. "Finn, Finn Macauley, sir" He stuttered out. Chris nodded his acknowledgment, they both extended their hands and shook them firmly.

Finn's hand was gloved, with thick wool gloves that matched his hat, yet despite the thick material Chris could feel the sweat soaking through. "Piers Nivans" Another guy cut in, stared at Chris with narrowed eyes that would look big naturally. Chris nodded but didn't shake the agent's hand. Just to see what he would do. The man now known as Piers huffed and crossed his arms across his chest, glaring at Finn. Chris was amused to say the least, he was just good at hiding it, but he did let a little smirk settle on his face. "Who's that guy?" The youngest asked loudly from across the silent blonde. The man he was pointing looked up at him, he had a dark, everything on and was reading a very thick book. He was covered in body armor and black. Like something a vampire cop would wear in Leon's amusement.

The unknown agent nodded at him as a greeting of some sort behind a small mask that covered his entire face. He looked, unfriendly, but highly skilled, which was Chris' synopsis of the black blob that almost blended in with the dark walls behind him.

"Everybody done playing friends?" A voice said from behind them, Leon turned in his seat, his backside nearly exposed in the tight black pants. "Hi Pilot man!" Was his brilliant reply. The white man smiled from under a star wars looking helmet. His face was covered in dark stubble and his eyes were full of mischief yet somehow friendly. Leon had that effect on people, was Chris' best guess who was staring at the pilot from his seat, only turning his head to get a look at him. The cockpit was made out of mostly glass and had only one seat and controls. Which was good, unless the pilot was intoxicated or on drugs. Chris gulped, he should have prayed before he got on.

The man nodded and threw a salute at the youngest, who threw it back in a childish action. "Take off in Five" His voice rumbled over the helicopter when he put his helmet down, a think microphone protruded out of the side and towards his mouth. "Four" They all buckled themselves physically and mentally. "Three, Two, One" He stated quickly before pressing something on the controls and making the steel deathtrap jolt into a hover. "We're gonna die" Leon muttered coldly from next to Chris.

Chris decided to flip out his phone, just because, he decided to text while flying. He started to compose one to the youngest on the other side of Leon, "Good thing he has a jacket on, he's being cold" Was the joke he'd sent, which was obviously very funny to him seeing as how he had the dorkiest smile attached to his face, which got some odd looks from around the room

Leon felt his pocket vibrate and knew what it was. He shimmied to get his phone out of the constricted pants and reached in to pull it out. Finally after much annoyance and cries of anger, the dark cell phone was being held in between his palm and fingers of his right hand and was navigated with his left index finger. The little envelope that signaled a new text message was displayed at the top of the screen.

He navigated to the text message, it was from Chris. _Good thing Leon's wearing a jacket, he's being cold._ Leon busted out laughing, snorting and ended up leaning on Kiba who was smiling with a very high eyebrow. Leon finally killed his laughter but let a giggle escape him once or twice as he wrote his reply. "It looks kind of soft...I kind of want to pet it.." He sent it to Chris. Who picked his phone up from his knee to read it. _  
_

Leon got a message back a few seconds later. _On three._ He looked over at Chris and nodded, his face full of determination Chris nodded back and mouthed the numbers down.

The both leaned in and snuggled with Leon, who looked less than amused. The youngest snuggled, and eventually found himself inside of Leon's jacket. Rubbing against the fabric of Leon's shirt and the fuzziness of the soft looking jacket. Chris was just petting the collar of said jacket and eventually stared rubbing up from the fur to Leon's smooth neck, all the way up to his ear. "What's wrong baby" He asked, leaning in to where only they could hear each other.

Leon turned his head, well as much as he could in this awkward position. He looked into Chris' dark hazel eyes with his narrowed blue ones, Chris had only managed to make the scowl etched into Chris' face deepen. Chris could see Piers smirking from Leon's shoulder at the rejection. "I think Piers wants to fuck you" Chris stated bluntly, and a little too loudly. A snort of amusement was muffled by Leon's jacket. Then a phone disappeared under the jacket, moments later Chris looked down at his vibrating phone and clicked a message open. _Who doesn't? _Chris smiled and showed it to the blonde who was staring at him with curiosity that sparkled in his eye. Which only made the blonde huff and glare down at the bulge in his stomach. "You look pregnant" Chris smiled. The blonde then turned his deadly gaze back to Chris, who was trying to shrink into his vest until he found a way to take his words back.

Leon seemed amused by the tactic to quell his rage and actually smiled, a very dangerous smile, but a smile none the less. Chris smiled back. They heard someone scoff from the other side of the plane and could only wonder which guy in a scarf could have made that noise.

Chris finally broke from staring into Leon's eyes, he glared over at Piers, who was staring at Leon, or maybe Chris with admiration, or some look that would be used to describe a creepy. _The Rapist Look_. Chris finally named it. Piers was probably a rapist, if it wasn't the mesh scarf then it was the perkily spiked hair that made it obvious.

"When do we land? I'm _bored_" Leon's stomach whined. Chris just nodded in agreement and started to pet Leon's stomach. "Chris. You're going to mess up my hair" The bump whined again, which only resulted in the bulge being rubbed harder and faster. The blonde under Leon's jacket huffed and pulled out of Chris' touch and the warm confines of Leon's jacket.

The two elder males couldn't help but laugh at the mess Chris had caused. Leon's hair was a frizzy mess,which wasn't much different from usual, only this time it was sticking in all directions and not in a good way. The blonde patted his hair down, trying to get strands to stay down. "Nice sex hair" Leon glared at Chris, who just kept grinning like the cat that caught the canary. Leon glared harder, but was actually surprised when he saw his other blonde companion smile softly instead of glaring intently at them. Leon's gaze softened as he turned to face his blue-eyed name thief; and continued to stare for several minutes.

"Take a picture it'll last longer" His smile being set back to its factory settings of a thin line of lips. Leon huffed, and averted his eyes while a small red cloud formed over his cheeks. The faint clicking of something went off beside them, which made them both look in that direction. Chris was still smiling, which annoyed Leon to some extent, he looked at the screen that Chris was showing the both of them. In the picture Leon was smiling, and the younger was smoothing his frizzed hair. "Send that to me" Chris smiled before turning the phone back to where he could see it. A "Nope" was added into the conversation before the small rectangular device was pulled easily out of Chris' gloved hand and into the elder Leon's who was tapping the screen aggressively with the thumb he was holding the phone in and using the other one to fight off Chris' hand.

Moments later Chris was handed his phone back one picture lighter. Leon had to hold back the smile that was threatening to crack his now wary expression. Chris frowned deeply, like a dog, a _big_ dog that had just gotten kicked. It didn't work on Leon. Who just looked out into space at nothing in particular.

_This was going to be an easy mission_. Was sent through each of their heads as they all got comfortable in the metal chair, listening to the noises of the helicopter as it took them to Raccoon City.


End file.
